1996 Gotz Doll Furniture and Accessories
In 1996, the following Gotz Doll furniture and accessories were offered for individual and separate purchase. White Pillow (Kissen Weiss) This large white pillow is made out of MATERIAL features frilly, white lace trim. Note: the doll is 1996 MELODY and she was originally sold separately. * Dimensions: 16" x 16" (40cm x 40cm) * Catalog Code #: 70 00036 White Wicker Baby Carriage (Korbwagen) This white wicker baby carriage has a scroll-work wicker design with a white eyelet cover and insert. The wicker handle is also scrolled; the handle bar is wooden. This carriage features large, spoked, white rubber wheels. The catalog description mentions a "dress" - it is unclear at this time what exactly that refers to. * Carriage Dimensions: 24" x 16" x 31" * Catalog Code #: 50 64360 * Original Cost of Carriage: $279.00 ** Sizes for the dress - soft standing dolls *** Small = 17.5" and up *** Medium = 19.5" and up *** Large = 21.5" and up ** Sizes for the dress - soft baby *** Small = 12-13" *** Medium = 16-18" *** Large = 19.5" - 21" Ceramic China Set (PorzellanService) This Ceramic China Set came with teapot; creamer and two cups with plates. * Catalog Code #: 42 00000 * Original Cost of Item: $49.00 Picnic Basket (Picknickkorb) This natural woven picnic basket features a wicker carrying handle and two wicker closures. * Dimensions: 7 x 5 x 3.5" * Catalog Code #: 42 00070 Wicker Sofa (Korb Sofa) This is a natural, woven "basket" or wicker sofa with a delicate criss-cross back and sides with a circular-design on the lower front; it also features a strong, sturdy frame. * Dimensions: '''12 x 9 x 6" * '''Catalog Code #: '''42 00036 Doll Basket with Pillows (Tragekorb mit Kissen) This doll basket features a natural woven "basket weave" design and has two carrying handles. The ruffled white pillow insert feature s hot pink ribbon trim. * '''Dimensions: '''17 x 10 x 8" * '''Catalog Code #: 50 01658 Doll Stand (Puppenstander) These white Gotz doll stands were available in 3 different sizes Hanger (Kleiderbugel) Wooden doll hanger. * Catalog Code #: '''43 00100 (see photo right). Advertising Material: 1. Show Case (Vitrine) This light wood show case features the GOTZ logo on the top and glass shelves; it is shown with lights. * '''Dimensions: '''39 x 87 x 14" * '''Catalog Code #: '''47 00082 2. Paper Bag (big & small) Gotz offered two sizes of paper bags: big and small (see photo left). * '''Catalog Code #: BIG: '''40 00014 * '''Catalog Code #: SMALL: '''40 00015 3. Poster Gotz offered a large poster (see photo left). * '''Catalog Code #: 40 00019 4. Deko Set (not mentioned in catalog description list) This appears to be a Gotz store display stand of some kind with the GOTZ logo background in gray. * Catalog Code #: '''40 10001 (see photo left) Please see below list for additional accessories offered in 1996: Catalogs and Handbooks The following were offered in 1996: Gotz Puzzle (80 pcs) Gotz puzzle for ages 5 years and up. * '''Catalog Code #: 43 55064 Gotz Video * Catalog Code #: 40 00089 (see photo right)